Kagome's new life with Shiori
by BlackBlueMikoPup
Summary: kagome sees inuyasha and kikyo and runs away then she runs into a witch that turns her into a half shadow demon and is found by shiori
1. Found

(what happened to make kagome a kid)

kagome was taking a walk minding her own business when she happen to see inuyasha and kikyo kissing(ok i'm lying she followed inuyasha) and ran and then she happen to see a witch that was mad because sesshomaru broke up with her than took her anger out on kagome and turned her into a 5 year old.

this is where the story starts for real

*Shiori P.O.V*

I was going back home after picking my mommy some flowers when i heard a noise coming from a bush that was near a looked to see what was there what i saw made me happy but scared at the same time 1)happy because it was a half shadow demon. 2)scared because i thought they might hurt me.(I made Kagome a half shadow demon because that would be different)Then i saw that she was 5 like me and is hurt so i picked her up and ran to my mommy and when i got there and told mommy what happened she put her on a mat and found a healer that might help us the healer told us that she was fine and would be up soon then left.

*Kagome P.O.V*

I woke up in a room that i didn't know and sat up only to face a woman in a blue dress (you all should know what Shiori's mom looks like)and a girl that has silver-blue hair(i don't know shiori's hair color so work with me people)and the woman told me to lay down and that she will cook me some food to eat then she says,"Shiori can you make sure she doesn't try to get up till i'm done cooking?" The girl now known as shiori tells her."Yes mommy."

*with the inu group*

"Inuyasha where is Kagome?"Sango asked.

"How should i know!"Inuyasha yells

"Sango was just asking."Shippo says

"Yes she was just asking."says the monk inching his hand to sango's butt

"Try to and your dead."Sango says to the monk we all love

*Kagome P.O.V*

After she ate Kagome went to play with Shiori outside they were playing tag when Shiori's mom said to go back inside

they said"Ok mommy."(kagome now calls Shiori's mom mommy).

and went to sleep


	2. Play time

hi this is BlackBlueMikoPup thank you all that read this and i love u all

*shiori's P.O.V*

i was having a dream about my father when i was woken up by Kagome saying that i should get up or she'd eat my ate then went outside."Kagome what do you want to play?"asked Shiori. "Shiori i want to play hide and seek."said Kagome "So do i."said Shiori "Who will count?"asked Kagome "I will count and you hide."said Shiori

"1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10 ready or not here i come!"yelled Shiori

*with the Inu gang(sango P.O.V)*

"Can you smell Kagome Inuyasha?"asked Shippo

"No why in hell should we be looking for the shard dector anyway?!"Yelled/asked inuyasha

"Because she is our friend and like a sister to me!"Yelled sango

"I agree with Sango Kagome is like family to us."said Miroku

"She is just a copy of my lover Kikyo!"Yelled the Kikyo fan club known as Inuyasha With hearts in his eyes

*Back to kagome and shiori kagome's P.O.V*

"I found you Kagome!"yelled Shiori

"Shiori, Kagome get back home it's time to eat than go to sleep!"yelled Kura(that is what i'm calling Shiori's mom)

"Coming!"they yelled back


	3. AN

please read this is my first story and i would love if you review i really hope you like it


	4. See the inu gang

hi this is BlackBlueMikoPup i wuv u all.i don't own inuyasha or any of the people in inuyasha but i do own Rai she is mine.

*Kura's P.O.V*

"Kagome Shiori wake up my sister,Rai, is moving in."

"ok mommy."said Kagome and Shiori

"here she comes."

(Rai is 5ft tall has black hair in a high ponytail and has a dress like sango's but the pink is yellow and the green is midnight blue)

*kagome and shiori P.O.V*

"do you want to go play in the river Shiori?"ask kasgom

"yea i 's ask mommy if we can go now."says shiori

"mommy can we play in the river?"they ask

"sure but be back at lunch time."says kura

"we will."they say

*at the river(which the inu gang is at)*

"Inuyasha do you hear something?"asked Sango

" 's go see what it is."says inuyasha

"O.K"say Shippo and Miroku

"Kagome do you hear something?"ask Shiori

"Yea i do but they might have heard us and are coming to see who we are."says Kagome

"Who are you!?"yell/asked inuyasha

"I'm Shiori."said Shiori

"I'm Kagome."said kagome

"why are you here?"

"we live near here and came to play here because the kids where we live don't like us because I'm a half-bat demon and kagome is a half-shadow demon."said Shiori

"Do you want to come to our house?"ask kagome

"sure."sango says

*at their house kagome P.O.V*

"mommy we're home and we have people with us."said shiori

* * *

done with this chapter this is the 2nd day of this fanfic i get a lot done


	5. They find out

Hi this is BlackBlueMikoPup i hope that people like my story

* * *

*Kagome p.o.v*

"Wait i forgot we told you who we are but you didn't tell us who you are."

"I'm Inuyasha the kid with fox legs is Shippo the monk is Miroku and the demon slayer is Sango"

"Kagome Shiori my sister said to go to bed."Said Rai

"O.K Aunt Rai."they said

*Rai p.o.v*

"I'm Rai my sister is their mom and I know that you are looking for a member of your group well you found Kagome who did you think that was a random kid with the name Kagome which no one names their kids these days."

"How did you know that?"ask Inu-yasha

"Me and my sister are the sisters of Naruku of course well him when he was human but we don't age so Kagome and Shiori will stay 5 years old forever so they stay with us you can't have her or Shiori so stay away from them do you understand but Shippo can stay because he is just a kid you others have to !


	6. Play time with Shippo

Hi this is BlackBlueMikoPup and i hope you like my for any spelling mistakes

* * *

*Kagome and Shiori p.o.v*

We woke up to some one yelling "LET ME THE HELL BACK IN!"

"Aunt Rai why is the doggie-guy outside?"we asked

"He tried to take you 2 so i put him outside"replied Rai

"But we play out there."says Kagome

"Can we play with Shippo?"asked Shiori

"yes if he wants to."says Rai(i am going to say Shi instead of Shiori and Kag instead of Kagome)

*what really happened that morning with inu-yasha*

(Rai P.O.V)

I woke up after hearing a loud crash in Shi and Kag's room so i went to see what it i got there i only saw Shippo trying to wake the girls talked then we tied up Inu-Yasha to a tree and started laughing then what i put at the first part of the story.

*Kagome P.O.V*

"Shippo-kun do you want to play with me and Shi-chan?"

"Sure!"yelled Shippo

*later that day Kura P.O.V*

"Sango can you get Kagome and Shiori for me?"ask Kura

"sure i'll get shippo."says sango

"I think he went with them to the river."said Kura

*Kagome,Shiori, and Shippo P.O.V*

"Come on Shippo-kun do it we won and you said that you would turn it a ...

* * *

what do you guys want me to have Shippo turn into please review cause I can't think of anything to turn him into

BlackBlueMikoPup off peace


	7. sorry

this is BlackBlueMikoPup sorry i haven't updated in awhile i have 4th grade

* * *

(kagome P.O.V)

"See i told you it would be funny to see Shippo turn into a monkey."said Kagome

"It is kinda funny."said Shiori

"Hey you said you wouldn't laugh"said Shippo

"Sorry"said Kagome and Shiori

"well its time for us to go home"said sango

"Sango when did you get here?!"ask/yelled kagome

"well come on time to go home"yelled sango

* * *

sorry that this chapter is so short but my brothers are making me get off


	8. Sorry again

**BlackBlueMikoPup:Hi i'm sorry i haven't been updating but I've been sick so on with the story **

**BlackRedDemonNeko:Sorry i'm BBMP's BFF i was also sick so she couldn't tell you guys about me so she doesn't own Inu-Yasha.**

**BlackBlueMikoPup:Don't call me BBMP!**

**both:see you**

* * *

*kagome pov*

Me and Shiori were walking to the bone eaters well when we heard Sango yelling so we went to see what she was yelling about when we got there we heard her yelling and i quote"Kagome loved you so why do you love a clay pot who isn't even alive?!"(i am a kikyo hater i may have said this in a previous chapter but i will say it again me and BRDN hate kikyo.) then the person says"She doesn't even remember us and she has Rai watching her so we can't get her back and Kikyo is so better so-"he was cut off by Kagome screaming then Shiori saying"Help Sango it's Kagome when she heard the name Kikyo she had this light come out of her and i got scared so can you help her please?" "Sure help me get her to the village so we can see what is wrong with her."I woke up to see Sango, Shippo, and Shiori then when i looked around i saw

* * *

**BlackBlueMikoPup:BBMP is short for my name and BRDN is short for BlackRedDemonNeko.**


	9. happy B-Day to me and a new Chapter

**BBMP:Hi how u been doing it's my 10th B-Day today so plz review as a gift to me so BRDN will u do the honors**

**BRDN:we have been sick alot so we can't make new chapters as much but we will try and we don't own inu-yasha**

* * *

(Kag pov)

i saw Doggie-guy sitting(lying) down with 10 bumps on his head and a sleeping Miroku.

"Kagome how are you doing do you need some water are you hungry?!"Yelled a frantic Shippo

"Shippo i think that she'll go deaf before she can tell you because of your yelling."Said Sango

"sorry."mumbled shippo

"it's ok shippo but i am kinda hungry and i could use some water"i said

"hey wench what are you doing here?"asked mutt face/inuyasha

"my name is Kagome Ka-go-me say it, learn it, love it, and i'm here because i'm not feeling well."i said

**BBMP:guys hurry my brothers are gonna be here soon**

"your not part of the story."said inuyasha

**BBMP:don't think i won't kill your beloved kinky-hoe than have my friend Jeff the killer kill you.**

"her name ain't Kinky-hoe it's Kikyou"said inuyasha

**BBMP:to bad so sad Jeff you want to kill 2 people with me**

_**Jeff:sure who**_

**BBMP:inuyasha and kikyou/kinky-hoe.**

_**Jeff:sure we can tonight see you**_** later**

**BBMP:see inu i got friends who are happy to to do this all inu lovers but i have to he made kag sick**

* * *

**sorry but i have to start on the new story i'm about to make Ja n/see you later **


End file.
